


Pretty Little Boy

by Artemis



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Bottom!Jack, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Top!Rhys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis/pseuds/Artemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No, no, no. You're my pretty little boy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Little Boy

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided that I wanted to write some Rhack porn and I asked for prompts in the Skype chat "Trash from the Borderlands". So what did we come up with? Bottoming Jack. I dedicate this to the whole 8 other people in my trash chat! This goes out to [daftplum](http://daftplum.tumblr.com) and the mysterious End who somehow ended up in my chat without having a tumblr.

"Sweetcheeks, I'm so glad that I have such a pretty little thing to come home to every night," Jack said, walking up behind Rhys, running his fingers through the younger man's hair. "You're my pretty little boy, aren't you baby?"

Rhys turned slightly, his echo eye glowing a bright yellow. He let a devilish smile spill across his lips and lashed out his mechanical hand and harshly grabbed Jack's hand that was running through his hair. A low chuckle escaped as he said, "No, no, no. You're _my_ pretty little boy."

Jack felt all of the blood rush from the upper part of his body, straight to his dick. God he loved it when Rhys got feisty. He knew he was in for a ride because when Rhys' ECHOeye turned yellow, it was part of Jack's data that was left from the time he spent in the younger man's head.

Turning around, Rhys used his other hand to palm Jack through his pants, smiling at the fact that he could immediately feel such a strong reaction from his boyfriend. "Isn't that right? God, you're such a slut when I suddenly start acting like you. I bet if you weren't standing in front of me, your dick trapped in my hand, you'd be finding any flat surface you could to spread those pretty little legs out infront of me."

His brain felt like it was short circuiting and could barely manage to get out a couple of jumbled words, unable to process an actual word.

"Use your words, darling. _Let me hear it_."

"I-I oh god," Jack managed to get out.

Rhys simply chuckled and released both of his grips from the older man, leaning in to whisper in Jack's ear. "I want you to go in the bedroom, get yourself nice and ready for me, and then I'm going to come in and those legs better be spread wide open for me. Am I understood?"

"Oh god, you're so goddamn _hot_ when you talk like to me," he replied, fumbling over himself to get to the bedroom as fast as he possibly good. Jack was so eager, he did the best he could to make his way to the bed while trying to unlace his boots and take off his clothes.

Leaving his clothes and a few curses under his breath along the way, Jack quickly finished stripping himself before frantically looking for the lube in the nightstand. Which holy hell, why didn't he get an industrial sized bottle of lube for the amount of sex him and Rhys had? Why did he constantly fumble through this _stupid fucking drawer_ to find the world's seemingly tiniest bottle of lube?

Squeaking out a small sound of triumph once he found the bottle, he scrambled to his giant bed to squirt some lube onto his fingers and spread his legs open. It had been quite awhile since he had bottomed since Handsome Jack was the biggest dom in the bedroom and in the office. He gasped as he slipped one finger past his entrance, working his finger in for a bit before inserting a second one. Jack sighed softly as he began scissoring himself, god it had been way too long since the last time he'd had a proper bottoming experience.

"I hope you opened yourself up really wide because I've waited around enough and there will be no 'taking it slow'!" Rhys said loudly down the hallway in a sing-song voice.

"Fuck," Jack muttered under his breath, quickly inserting a third finger to open himself as much as possible.

Just as Rhys turned the corner into their room, Jack lifted his hips off the bed and let out the most lustful moan after finding that sweet sweet spot inside of him. As much as Rhys wanted to stand there and watch Jack turn into a total bottom for the first time in their relationship, he waited long enough to finally proper fuck Handsome Jack.

Rhys took three long strides towards the bed before grabbing Jack's ankles and hauling his ass towards the edge of the bed. He swatted Jack's hand away from opening himself any longer and leaned down to harshly grab a fistful of his boyfriend's hair. "Tell me again, honey, what are you?"

Silence. "I'm your pretty little boy."

With a grin, Rhys slicked himself and lined himself up with Jack's entrance. "Better grab onto something because I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll remember it every time you sit down for the next week."

Jack let out a loud moan which shortly turned into a scream as Rhys forcefully pushed himself into the darker haired man. "You're so tight, you better let me in Jack or you'll just make this worse for yourself."

"Goddamn you're a pushy bottom but you're a pushy top to-," Jack grunted but was cut off by a hard slap to his ass, followed by a cold metal grip on his throat.

"Little boys should know when to stay quiet, sweetcheeks," Rhys spat, eliciting another scream once he fully forced himself the rest of the way in to Jack. He slightly tightened his grip around Jack's neck as he pulled out nearly all the way before slamming back into him.

Jack was so hard, nearly coming just from fingering himself but now that was on top of Rhys pounding into him and cutting off most of his oxygen.

"Look at you, so close to coming and I haven't even touched you yet. Who knew that Handsome Jack, CEO of the largest weapon dealer in the galaxy, was such an eager bottom."

"P-Please Rhys, god, I- _ah_!" Jack gasped, reaching up his hands to hold onto Rhys' metal arm.

Rhys tightened his grip, nearly cutting off all of Jack's breathing and pounded into him harder, hitting his prostate several times before he felt Jack start to shake underneath him.

He completely took his hand off of Jack's throat and started working his dick which was covered in pre-come. That was all it took, oxygen flooding into Jack's lungs as tears filled his eyes as he came harder than he ever had before.

With that sight, Rhys didn't even give Jack enough time to process what was happening before he pulled out of Jack, ripped him from the bed and onto the floor on his knees. Rhys took himself into his hand and worked himself quickly before shooting hot spurts across Jack's face.

Rhys let out a groan as he looked down at the older man whose eyes were completely blown and jaw slacked open. It was absolutely a gorgeous sight to see that he had to take a picture. Reaching on the edge of the bed, Rhys picked up his phone and snapped a shot of an absolutely debauched Jack absolutely stunned on the floor, come covering his face.

"Oh Jack, this is _definitely_ a good look for you."

**Author's Note:**

> This was written by yours truly, [plutoskiss](http://plutoskiss.tumblr.com). You can follow me if you want but lets be real, it's just a trash blog run by a trash person.


End file.
